


Unintended Consequences

by Godsliltippy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Triplets, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: They've had fights before. This shouldn't have been any different... so why hadn't Louie shown back up yet?Huey and Dewey have to face the consequences of their actions.





	Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me writing to write! It's a little rough in places :P hope yall enjoy!

Dewey's fist balled with the rage that was burning in his head, all the while staring at the closed door to their bed room. He was vaguely aware of the pinpricks of tears behind his lids as the voice of Uncle Donald echoed in his memory. He wasn't going to the convention he'd been planning to attend for months. Months! Ruined by his brother's stupid idea that had nearly gotten them killed, according to their uncle.    
  
Speaking of…   
  
The middle child spun, expression dark as his gaze set on Louie, the youngest sitting on the bed looking lost without his phone. The device had neatly been placed in their uncle's pocket until the end of their grounding. Huey had come out of it with the loss of his adventuring pack, but had been grateful to keep his junior woodchuck necessities.    
  
"This is all your fault!" Dewey didn't care if the statement was unfair. Their punishment had all been a result of Louie's ridiculous greed and the need for things that didn't belong to him. A flash of anger took over the younger duck's sulking expression, only adding to the inferno in the blue-clad duck's chest. Good. He wanted to be mad. He was hurting and his brother was the logical outlet.   
  
"My fault?" Louie's voice was shrill at the charge. "You didn't have to come with me!"   
  
"Oh, right! Turn it back on me!" He growled. "You're the one who practically begged us to go with you! Said it would be an adventure."    
  
"Well, it was!" The youngest bit back, his voice rising with indignation. "So pardon me for thinking you might enjoy it!"   
  
"Enjoy it?!" Dewey actually laughed. "That was at the top of the list for most idiotic things we've done! It wasn't even fun when you really think about it!" He grinned inwardly as he watched Louie flinch, the anger dropping slightly as the words hit. He was winning this argument. His brother would think twice before asking them to do his dirty work again. And just to seal his victory, Dewey continued. "But really, you're just a selfish jerk who can't think past his next big chance to get rich! Maybe if you'd stop thinking about yourself for a second, we wouldn't be sitting at home ALL WEEKEND!"   
  
His voice reverberated off their bedroom walls, followed by a tense silence. Huey had yet to speak, but catching his older brother's expression from the corner of his eye, he knew the eldest had nothing to add. He was as much a victim of their brother as he was. As his eyes locked back onto the source of his ire, his next string of anger-induced words caught in his throat. Louie didn't look mad anymore. In fact, he could see the sheen of moisture above his eyelids.    
  
Neither brother stopped the young duck as he jumped off the bed and made a beeline for their door. Guilt tried to edge it's way forward, but Dewey pushed it back. He was right in saying this was all his brothers doing. So what if he cried about it. He needed to learn that life doesn't revolve around him. And as the door slammed shut, Dewey let himself think about the weekend he'd lost.    
  
Yeah, he couldn't care less about how Louie was feeling.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
He was outside before the tears finally slid free. There were only a few, but he instantly hated them. He was so angry. At Dewey. At himself. Yes, his idea had gotten them in trouble, but that had never been his intention. And he really hadn't done it for the money.    
  
Anger quickly dissipated to an ache that brought more tears as he lost track of where he was headed. Dewey had it all wrong, but there was no reasoning with him right now. Louie wasn't sure if his brother would even talk to him again after the loss of the convention. He'd been going on about the thing since Christmas, so it would be a miracle if Dewey didn't hate him.   
  
The trees around him began to thin and the young duck realized he had walked to a part of the mansion grounds he’d never seen before. The discovery worked to ease some of the frustration and he wiped away the remaining wetness from his cheeks. He hadn't even realized he was walking on an overgrown dirt road, grass and vines trying to reclaim the worn earth. Deciding to follow it since it was providing some relief to the hurt in his chest, it took him another few minutes to find its outlet.   
  
Louie tilted his head at the ramshackle little house, long since abandoned by whomever had lived there. The thought of going back and getting his brothers flashed across his mind for a brief moment before his anger bubbled up. They wouldn't care to hear any ideas from him, especially not today.    
  
Stepping through the tall grass, Louie made his way towards the front porch, eyeing the busted handle on the door. That would make his job easier if it was already open.    
  
His foot hit something solid as he took another step, a harsh creek following it once Louie put all his weight on the foot. There was a moment of weightlessness in his gut before the first sharp cracks pierced the air.    
  
And then he was falling.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
Dinner had gone by with little to no talking, which was fine with Dewey. He was still mad at Uncle Donald for overreacting, and especially upset at Louie. Thankfully, the duck in question hadn't shown up for the meal, which only served to irk their uncle even more. That was good. Let Louie be in trouble.    
  
He and Huey where in their room now, trying their best to get ready for another long, boring day around the mansion. Dewey grimaced at the thought, realizing how much he would have yelled at himself back before moving in. They were living with Scrooge McDuck. Nothing here was entirely boring. It just required a little ingenuity.    
  
The fight from earlier clawed its way to the surface as he lay in his bed and he began to wonder if he might have been a bit too harsh. Louie was pretty selfish most of the time, but their little adventure had been fun until they almost brought part of the east wing down. Technically, it wasn't his brother's fault the attic had been in need of repair.    
  
Dewey let out a frustrated huff as he rolled over. He still wanted to be angry, but with Louie's absence since their punishment, he'd been finding it difficult to focus on just why. And now, his brother hadn't even come to bed, most likely holed up in another room in the mansion. That was fine, too. Louie being around during the day would give him an outlet for his anger. Louie gone at night meant he could get some sleep without having to be annoyed by the breathing from the bunk below.    
  
But as the night crept on, his mind grew more and more restless. Huey had succumbed as easily as he usually did, but it was approaching midnight before the middle brother found himself drifting into a fitful sleep.    
  
Morning came far too soon, Huey practically having to drag him from the bed to go eat breakfast. Donald was already gone, off to a new job, otherwise he would have been sitting with them, looking just as worried as they were. Louie hadn't shown for another meal.    
  
One was fine, but two? If he were still upset, he would usually come down and just ignore them until the meal was done.    
  
"Where's Louie?" Webby asked between bites of pancake, only partially oblivious to their argument.    
  
"You haven't seen him?" Ever the worried oldest brother, Dewey could see the stress growing on Huey's face.   
  
"Not since you guys got in trouble." She was extremely perceptive and was already pushing her plate away to figure out what was going on.    
  
Dewey's gut was already twisting with her statement.  Louie must be really upset to even avoid Webby. He figured his brother would have gone crying to her, trying to gain her assistance in showing his older brothers that they were wrong. The idea of it sent a storm cloud through his head; anger reignited.    
  
"Hmm." Huey sat back in his seat, looking pensive. "It's not like him to be missing this long. Maybe we should go look for him." And there was an undertone of guilt.   
  
The girl's eyes lit up with an idea obviously forming in her mind. "I know how we can see where he went." She was already up and on her way out of the room before they had even pushed back their chairs.    
  
Dewey found himself hesitant to follow. Even if Louie hadn't gone to Webby, that didn't mean he wasn't somewhere in the house with enough supplies and Pep to keep himself 'missing' for quite a while. It would be a beyond stupid plan, seeing as he would only anger their uncles. It would serve him right.    
  
The trio eventually made their way into the surveillance room, the security screens travelling all through the house. They could see Uncle Scrooge working in his office. Beakley was in the kitchen, cleaning up breakfast. Everywhere else seemed to be void of life.    
  
The eldest duck was already following their friend's train of thought, pulling up the camera footage from the night before. Some of the screens barely changed, growing darker with the setting sun. They saw themselves sitting down for dinner without Louie, rolling back with them reversing from the table. Then…   
  
"There he is." Webby pointed to one of the backyard camera screens. Huey stopped the rewind, letting the video show their brother walking off into the treeline behind the house. "Fast forward and see when he comes back."    
  
But he didn't. At the end of the feed, none of the screens showed Louie returning.    
  
Dewey was back to feeling nauseous with the sudden realization that something could have happened to his brother. They'd had fights before. This wasn't new. There was no reason for Louie to leave and not come back. Not unless he was hurt or lost.    
  
Even though they were arguably seconds apart in age, the big brother in him was screaming for them to move and find Louie. Huey seemed to be caught in the same mix of turmoil and impatience, already heading for the door. Dewey didn't hesitate to follow, Webby trailing just behind them.    
  
The location on the security feed was easy enough to find, but now they had to decide which direction they would head. Most likely, if Louie had still been upset, he would have made a straight line through the woods, not stopping until he had control again. They decided to split up, fanning out a few yards, but still in earshot if they found anything.    
  
Alone with his thoughts as he walked through the woods, Dewey began replaying the fight over and over. Questions kept flooding his mind. Had he been wrong to be upset? Had he gone too far? Did he miss something? Was this all his fault?   
  
It felt terrible and his footsteps were growing faster as he fought to run from his own conscience. He hadn't even realized he'd lost sight of Huey and Webby until he broke through the treeline into an odd clearing. Patches of grass covered the dry dirt, a path forming just off to his left.    
  
Waiting for the others would have been a better idea, but something about the change in terrain made him feel like he must be close. Dewey was practically running when he came to the end of the treeline and found the ancient house.    
  
"Louie?" If his brother was here, he could be stuck or hurt inside and that sent the middle child's heart thundering in his chest. He listened a moment more for anything nearby, only picking up the faint sounds of Webby and Huey calling for their little brother.    
  
Too anxious to wait any longer, Dewey made his way through the tall grass, eyeing the dust covered windows for movement. The ground was gone a second later.    
  
He let out a startled shout as the ground enveloped him, sending him falling towards the darkness below. In the few seconds of free fall, his mind flew to what he was about to hit. Hard dirt sent a wave of panic, but before it could take hold, he hit a cushion of cold water, sinking a few feet before he could get his surprise under control.    
  
Dewey burst through the surface, breathing in gulps of air as his arms worked to keep him afloat. He looked up to see light streaming in from the unseen hole, giving him just enough to see the stone and mud walls of a well. They were smooth, which meant climbing would be difficult. His eyes scanned the sides closest to the water, trying to find a hand hold and found…    
  
"Louie!" It only took a few strokes through the dark water to reach the side his brother was clinging to, but it felt too far as the younger duck's head dipped under the surface before he came sputtering back up. Dewey immediately had an arm around him, holding both of them up against the wall. "Hang on, little bro. I've got you."   
  
If Louie heard him, he didn't respond. The water wasn't quite freezing, but with how long he'd been in it, the younger duck was trembling under his touch. Dewey held him closer, eyes shooting towards the opening again in hopes that Webby or Huey would appear, but they were still a ways away from the house. Shouting wouldn't help until he could hear them again.    
  
"Hey, Louie?" He kept his voice calm. "You with me?"   
  
The waterlogged duck gave a shaky nod before replying. "Y-yes. S-sorr-ry…"   
  
"It's okay, Lou." Dewey's heart clenched at the fatigue in his brother's voice. "I'm just glad I found you."   
  
"No-" The elder brother had to readjust his hold when Louie slipped as he tried to talk. For a long few seconds, they just floated until he could continue. "S-sorry for g-getting you in troub-ble."   
  
The urge to dismiss the apology was squashed by his earlier anger, but it was dulled by their current situation. He was still upset about the whole thing, but this wasn't the time. They could deal with it later.    
  
"Hey, let's just focus on getting out of here okay?" Dewey's fingers dug into the divet Louie had already created. "Huey and Webby should be here soon. I just need to let them know where we are." His brother didn't answer, instead letting his forehead drop onto his hand that still held to the wall. Dewey regarded him for a moment before turning to the hole above and calling out to the two other ducks. Hopefully, they were close enough to hear them now.   
  
Apparently, Louie wasn't done, his throat garbling his words. "It's just- after we f-figured out ab-bout m-mom… It was-s like you d-didn't have an-anything to f-focus on-n and I j-just wanted t-to-"   
  
"You wanted to give us an adventure?" The clarity of this realization was punctuated by Louie's nod. Any anger Dewey might've still had evaporated, replaced by an overwhelming sense of guilt. His brother had just been trying to give him something to do and as he let the thoughts cascade, he realized how much of a gap finding out about Della had left. He'd actually been moping about boredom when Louie had suggested they go in the attic. They all knew it was strictly off limits, but he'd been so bored, he had followed without a second thought. Louie wouldn't have known what they were going to run into.   
  
His thoughts were halted when a call came from above, but too far from the hole. Dewey frantically pushed away the guilt, trying to find his voice. "We're down here!"   
  
"Dewey?" Huey answered, sounding confused.    
  
"Yeah! It's a well! Don't fall in!" Everything was quiet, besides the chattering from Louie, until a shadow appeared at the well's entrance.    
  
"Oh my- are you okay?" The oldest brother called down.   
  
"I don't think Louie's gonna be able to get out on his own." As if to confirm the statement, the youngest slipped again, choking on water as it covered his face.    
  
"Louie's down there?" Dewey realized there wasn't enough light for Huey to see to the bottom, the shock evident. "He's been there all night?!"   
  
Dewey couldn't answer that, his throat closing with the guilt. He swallowed hard before changing the subject. "Does Webby have her grappling gun?"   
  
"Of course I do!" The girl's shadowed face poked over the edge, along with the beam of a flashlight, illuminating the murky water and the two ducks stuck in it.    
  
The middle brother got a good look at his charge and felt the tears welling up under his eyes. Louie's feathers were plastered to his forehead by a thick layer of mud, the skin under his tightly shut eyes puffy and red. His fingers were trembling where they held the indent in the wall and it was all Dewey could do to pull him closer to relieve some of the strain.   
  
"I'm gonna lower it down." Webby said with enough urgency to mirror his own. "Secure it around Louie and we'll pull him up."   
  
There was a splash behind them as the hook hit the water and he grabbed at it awkwardly, trying to keep his brother's head above water. Once in hand, he quickly laced it under the semiconscious duck's arms and around his back, securing the hook onto the line.    
  
"You're going up now, Louie, okay?" Dewey frowned when he didn't receive an answer. With a slight tremor, he called up to the rest of his family. "He's in! Get him up!"   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
Huey had never been more scared in his life once they had finally pulled Louie from the opening and laid his unmoving form on the flattened grass. Webby was already pulling the cord off of him to help get Dewey back up. The eldest focused on the steady rise and fall of Louie's chest, content in the knowledge his brother was alive.   
  
"Louie?" He gently shook his brother's shoulder. He was thrilled to see his eyes flutter open, the pupils drifting up to find the source of the shaking. "Hey, you're safe, now. Are you hurt?"   
  
"Tired." Was all he could offer, letting his eyelids slide shut again, but a small smile pulling at his mouth.   
  
It wasn't much longer when Dewey appeared, dripping next to them before he knelt down on Louie's other side. After some quick decision making, Webby was sent to get her grandmother while the three brothers stayed put. The sun was higher now, offering a summer warmth to help ease the youngest's shivers.    
  
Huey began to smile up at Dewey, to tell him how lucky they were he had fallen in and found their brother, when he stopped, frowning at the anguish and tears on the blue-clad duck's face. "What's wrong?"   
  
Whatever it was, Dewey couldn't tell him, instead, burying his face into the arms that crossed his bent knees. Huey couldn't imagine what it had been like for his immediate younger brother when he'd found Louie, but it had to have been rough. The fact that their brother had been stuck in the water for almost thirteen hours was unfathomable. Even now, the youngest was shivering in his exhausted sleep.    
  
He felt his own tears draw out, falling down his face as he curled up next to the brother they had almost lost and wrapped his arm around him. Huey's hand found Dewey's, gently pulling him down, as well, knowing that once Louie was warm and awake, everything would be okay   
  
Their great-uncle found them some time later, Mrs. Beakley having driven them out to the old house. Scrooge crouched down in front if them, Huey unable to stop the tears as the elder duck offered him a hand up, followed by Dewey, who didn't look much better. They watched their uncle gently lift the still sleeping boy into his arms and walk him over to the waiting jeep, Webby opening the back to allow the group inside.    
  
Louie woke just before they made it back to the mansion, Huey offering a watery smile and wave from the other side. He stayed awake as they exited the vehicle and made their way inside.    
  
Scrooge stopped in the foyer, turning to the small group, specifically regarding Dewey, who was still covered in mud from his time in the well. "Go get cleaned up, lad. All of ye meet in the dining room in half an hour." And then he was headed off with Louie, the young duck smiling to them as though he wanted to let them know he was fine.    
  
Huey didn't hesitate to follow Dewey towards their room, brotherly instincts kicking in. The middle child had yet to say anything since being pulled from the well and it was easy to see he was taking this whole situation too hard.    
  
"Dewey?" The eldest finally reached out, catching his brother's sleeve. "Are you okay?"   
  
The arm was pulled away with enough force to shock the red-clad duck into pausing as the door to their room flew open. He quickly recovered and stepped inside before it could shut again, not that it would have mattered, Dewey already pulling a new shirt from his pile of clothes. As his hands caught the material, he seemed to freeze, staring at the mud that still clung to his fingers. Flecks of dirt broke free and tumbled into the folds of the blue fabric, but he showed no concern.    
  
"Bro?" Huey suddenly realized caution was necessary as he took a few steps closer. "It's gonna be-"   
  
"My fault." Dewey's words cut off his own, ache present in the low whisper. "This is all my fault."   
  
His bill flattened with comprehension. Huey wouldn't have this kind of attitude in either of his brothers right now. "It was an accident. Louie falling into a well was not your fault."   
  
Dewey shook his head, as though the eldest's words were impossible to follow. "I yelled- called him s-selfish." His shoulders had begun to tremble with the emotions. "He just wanted to give me-"    
  
Huey frowned as his brothers words cut off with a pained sob. "What?"   
  
Tears were wick'd into the blue sleeve, the younger duck fighting to find his voice again. When he found it, the thickness made Huey's own throat tighten. "He wanted to give me an adventure since I haven't had anything to do after finding out about mom."   
  
The words sank into his head like hot nails, recalling the previous day's argument between the two and how Huey had done nothing to stop it. He'd actually appreciated their little brother's reality check, even if it was a bit harsh. But, as he thought back to how Dewey had been acting… they'd been so bored, the middle child moreso.    
  
Huey couldn't look at his brother any longer, feeling his own guilt send waves of nausea through his gut. "It's- my fault, too." Dewey flashed him a bemused look, not sure why the eldest would admit responsibility. "I was just as angry, but I let you do all the yelling. I could've stopped you, but I didn't want to."   
  
The room fell into a dark silence, both boys feeling lower than they ever had in their lives.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
Louie was grateful for his uncle's presence by the clawfoot tub, otherwise, he might have drowned after falling asleep in the warm water. As it was, he woke up with a start when the water was poured over his face to remove the dirt from his feathers.    
  
"Ye with me, lad?" Uncle Scrooge had an arm wrapped around his back, holding him up.    
  
The young duck scrubbed at the sleep still lingering behind his eyes. "Yeah. Just tired."   
  
"Aye, I'll let ye get some sleep after ye've had a good meal. Now we've got your temperature back up, ye should be feelin' better." Scrooge ran a few fingers through the damp feathers on the boy's forehead.    
  
Food sounded great, but so did his bed, with extra covers so he wouldn't have to think about being cold in the dark. His brothers would be there, so there was no chance of being alone. A chill sent a shiver across his spine as the memories of a mere hour ago tried to claw their way forward, hampered by the  warmth of the bath water and the strong arm holding him up.    
  
"Care to tell me what happened?" The elder duck asked, sending another stream of water over his head.   
  
"Fell in a well, yesterday." A flash of panic caught his breath as he realized what he'd just offered up.    
  
"Yesterday?!" The impact of the information had Scrooge sitting back to stare Louie in the face. "How did your brothers not find ye until now?"   
  
He suddenly found his fingers under the water very interesting, moving them to cause gentle ripples over the surface. When his uncle continued to press the question, he gave the only answer he had. "We had a fight."   
  
"About the attic?" Louie gave him a nod and he continued. "Enough that they wouldn't question ye not bein' in bed all night?"   
  
His uncle's questions were digging further into the chasm in his heart, the ache growing with the knowledge that his brothers waited so long to find him because of their anger at what he'd done. A tear fell before he could stop it, hoping it would blend into the other droplets running down his head.    
  
Apparently, Louie's silence didn't help. "I suppose they'll be feeling fairly awful, as well." Scrooge grabbed the towel beside him, holding it out so the young duck could stand.    
  
"Why would they feel bad?" He couldn't help asking as he was wrapped up in the cloth and extracted from the tub.    
  
"They're your brothers." He said it as though it was the only thing that really mattered. "Plus, they'll feel guilty about not looking for ye sooner. I guarantee it."   
  
The words made sense and part of him knew he would feel that way if he hadn't been there for either of them. He dried off and a new hoodie was slipped over his head, courtesy of Mrs. Beakley. The whole experience still felt surreal and he began to wonder if all this was a dream and he was still down in the well. Closing his eyes, he shook the thought away. Louie could remember seeing his brothers after he'd been pulled up. This had to be real.   
  
A firm hand on his back helped lead Louie to the door, the promise of a hot meal making his stomach roll. His body was finally obeying him again and it wasn't long before they had walked into the dining area to find the place settings holding bowls of something steaming and warm. Webby stepped through a door with her arms holding a plate of sandwiches, giving Louie a bright smile as she deposited them on the table. Next thing he knew, she was pulling him into a tight hug.   
  
"You are way too good at getting into trouble." She stepped back, smiling. "And not the good kind."    
  
Louie couldn't help the grin. It wasn't his fault life with their great-uncle was fairly dangerous, but the idea of treasure was always far too difficult to pass up. Today was just… It was an accident. And that was all he would let himself think about it, the grin faltering as the memories started to slip out.   
  
"Just don't do that again." Webby pulled him into another hug before leading him to the table. They both sat down, Louie already grabbing for a sandwich.    
  
"Where are the others?" Scrooge asked as Louie took his first bite. His eyes searched the room to find his brothers, but came back with nothing. They should've been here by now.   
  
"They haven't come back since they left to go get changed." Webby answered from the seat beside him.    
  
The elder duck grew pensive with the answer, brow creasing with something Louie couldn't quite read. "Ye two wait here and eat. They'll be along soon." And before the triplet could process what was going on, his uncle was out the door, headed towards their room.   
  
The sandwich dropped to his plate just as a tear slipped out and down to the table. This time there was no hiding behind bath water. Louie wasn't even completely sure why it fell, but the idea of his uncle being upset with his brothers seemed to be at the top of the list. Just another time Louie got his brothers in trouble.    
  
A hand slipped into his, halting the trembles that he hadn't even noticed. Webby gave it a gentle squeeze, her smile hiding her concern. "It'll be okay, Louie."   
  
He wanted to believe her, but it was too soon after so much had happened. It was difficult to find optimism when he'd spent the entire not screaming for help and thinking if anyone could figure out he was in trouble, it would be his brothers. But they hadn't. Not until he'd let the reality sink in that he was going to die. Cold and alone.   
  
Webby gave his hand another squeeze, pulling him back again from the onslaught of images and feelings that were quickly ruining his appetite. She didn't say anything, not that there was anything that would ease the tension in his chest. He'd find out sooner or later if his brothers hates him.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
The door creaked on old hinges, hopefully alerting the occupants of his arrival. Scrooge was still dealing with the potential of what could've been, knowing his years with Della and Donald should have helped him deal with his family in danger. What seemed to be bothering him most was how long it had taken for them to notice the boy was missing.    
  
The old duck's eyes fell on the pair that could shed some light on that concern.    
  
Dewey's feathers were still dingy with drying mud, the clean shirt sitting forgotten on the bed. His face was in his arms atop his knees, shoulders trembling slightly. Huey was in a similar state, unwilling to look up from the spot on the floor. It was like seeing two prisoners awaiting execution.    
  
"Boys?" Scrooge started, taking a step into the room before shutting the door. When it looked like they weren't going to respond, he moved the rest of the way forward to take a seat next to Dewey. He knew there was something important to say, but at the sight of them, his tongue suddenly felt dry. Thankfully, his presence was enough.   
  
"Is Louie okay?" Huey's voice was soft with the weight of his emotions.    
  
"Aye, he will be." Surprisingly, this did little to lift their spirits. "Are ye two alright?" The answer was obvious, but he wanted them to offer it in hopes of putting this behind them.    
  
Dewey shook his head, finally lifting his face, cheeks puffy and red from tears. "We thought he was hiding in the mansion somewhere. I didn't even think-"    
  
"- we never even bothered to check." Huey continued, voice choked with tears. "Louie could've died-"   
  
"Ah, no more of that, now." Scrooge gave them each a weary look. "How it happened doesn't matter, as long as ye are both there for him now."   
  
"But-" Dewey choked out a sob and the elder duck began to wonder if there was more he wasn't privy to. "Its my fault he was out there in the first place. I was just so mad at him."   
  
Scrooge was brought back to his earlier conversations with Louie. Obviously, the trip to the attic had been the catalyst for this whole ordeal.   
  
"It was Louie's idea to go in the attic." Huey offered when Dewey didn't elaborate. "We blamed him for getting us in trouble."   
  
The older duck frowned. The boys had been told a while back to never enter the east wing attic for safety reasons. There was no treasure up there. Simply an ancient artifact that was far too dangerous to keep around the things in his other bin. They'd been upfront with the boys on that. How they were able to get inside was still beyond him. But Louie? He would be the last to suggest they go snooping inside. Scrooge voiced his confusion. "It was Louie's idea?"   
  
They both nodded before Dewey told him about his little brother's words to him in the well. In the end, it made sense, although, Scrooge would have to find a better way to keep the boys preoccupied in the future.    
  
The three of them sat in silence a while longer, letting it all sink in. Finally, Scrooge let out a sigh, feeling his age for once. "Well, I will say, sitting up here won't solve your problems. Go see your brother and apologize. It's all ye can do. Alright?" Hesitantly, they nodded. "Good, now finish getting cleaned up. Lunch… well, brunch is waiting for ye."   
  
He waited until they slid off the bed and headed for the washroom in the hall, pleased to see they were heeding his advice. His nephews had been such a much needed change in his life, but sometimes he found them extraordinarily draining. He wanted to keep them safe, but also allow them to explore what the world had for them. Scrooge realized there would always be days like this. He just hoped they would be there for each other when it happened.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
Hunger finally won out when Webby had encouraged him to drink some of the soup. The warmth had done enough to loosen his stomach and allow enough of the food to make it into him. Louie was working on his sandwich when the door opened again, Uncle Scrooge stepping out, alone. It was enough to make him stop eating and put the food back on the plate.   
  
"Easy, lad." Louie wondered what his face looked like if his uncle could tell how nervous he felt. "They'll be in shortly. Feeling better?"   
  
If he thought about it, he was definitely better than when they first got back, just tired and wishing he could sleep everything back to normal. Louie decided the easiest route was to appease everyone else's concerns. "Yeah, wouldn't mind going to bed… or the couch."   
  
"Ye will, soon enough." The elder duck didn't take his usual chair at the table, instead choosing one next to his nephew. He encouraged the boy to continue his meal, although it was now simply to get more nutrients in him versus trying to satiate an appetite long since vanished. A few minutes later and the door opened again.   
  
Huey slipped in first, stopping just past the door to regard the group at the table. Louie could see the hesitation and wondered what was going through the eldest's mind. Dewey appeared next, his face downcast as he shut the door behind him. They stayed by the wall until Uncle Scrooge beckoned them over to the other seats with food.    
  
Louie felt his gut twist, threatening to expel the meal. They were acting weird, as though they didn't want to see him. Were they still mad? Probably. He'd ruined the weekend and then they'd had to pull him out of a well. He was a menace. A selfish, idiot who can't stop getting into trouble. No wonder they're still upset.    
  
A gentle hand on his shoulder pulled him from the barrage of thoughts and he turned to see Scrooge had pushed his chair back. "We'll leave ye three to talk. Then it's off to bed with ye."    
  
He wanted to protest, but the elder duck and Webby were already heading out as his brothers finally took the seats across from him. After the door closed, a heavy silence took over, neither newcomer lifting a hand to eat the meal before them. Louie could feel his heart beating in his chest, wondering if they were waiting for him. This was all his fault after all. He should be the one to try to fix it, but the lump in his throat was choking any words he could've said. He swallowed hard, honestly wishing Scrooge had just sent him to bed. Maybe he could handle this once his head was clearer. But then, words started to form in his mouth and he couldn't stop them from tumbling out.    
  
Along with the subdued words of his brothers.    
  
"I'm sorry." The three of them spoke in unison and blinked at each other, slightly stunned.    
  
Huey broke the silence, his voice still soft. "Louie, you don't need to apologize. We messed up. We're really sorry." A tear slid down the eldest's cheek as he finished.    
  
Louie's brow knit in confusion before Dewey continued. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was wrong. I wish I could take it all back. I'm really sorry."   
  
The youngest simply stared at them, the tears running down their faces. His gut was finally letting up the kneading torment as he realized they weren't going to yell at him. "You guys aren't mad?"   
  
This earned a flash of pain from his brothers and more tears joined the wet trails. Dewey shook his head. "No way. This wasn't your fault. Yesterday, you were just trying to do something nice for me, for us, and I didn't see that until you told me. It's my fault you fell in a well."   
  
"I told you that?" Louie felt the heat rise in his face. He couldn't remember telling them why he'd wanted to go in the attic. Actually, there were a couple chunks missing from today's events, so it was possible.    
  
The middle child nodded, wiping at his cheeks with the back of his sleeve. "I'm really sorry we didn't look for you sooner. I figured you were still inside the mansion. I'm - so sorry." Streams replaced the ones he'd wiped away and Louie felt his own tumbling down to the table.   
  
"I should've said something, noticed you weren't in the house." Huey sniffled. "I'm really sorry too."   
  
Louie couldn't take it anymore, pushing the chair away from the table and beginning the walk to the other side. His limbs still felt sluggish and his head spun enough to make the trek slow and awkward. Thankfully, his brothers had figured out what he was planning, or were just concerned about him being up on his feet, meeting him at the head of the table where he quickly wrapped his arms around them. For a second, they seemed startled by his reaction, but their arms wrapped around his back, holding him up in a warm hug.     
  
Nothing more needed saying as the triplets held tightly to each other until a low rumble emitted from the middle child's stomach. Louie felt a laugh bubble out of his chest and he stepped back to see the smiles pulling at the other boys' beaks.    
  
"Sorry, kinda skipped breakfast." Dewey smile wavered. "Are you still hungry? Want us to get more food?"   
  
Louie was about to refuse, but now that the tension in his stomach had lifted, he felt the urge to find more. "Pantry raid?"   
  
That got him a laugh and Dewey was already off to collect what he could from the kitchen. Huey gave him another tight hug, which he gratefully returned, no longer concerned that his brothers might hate him.    
  
"Let's not do this again." His brother warned, most likely referring to the well situation along with the fight. Louie knew the possibility was there that they'd find something to quarrel about, but he understood the sentiment. If something ever came about in the future, he was fairly certain things might go differently.    
  
When Dewey returned, arms laden with boxes of junk food and several cans of Pep, the group settled into a content pile on one side of the table. They talked about nothing specific, keeping the mood as light as possible. The snacking ended when Louie found himself dozing off into a half eaten package of marshmallows. Huey had gently woken him with the premise they head to their room for a decent nap. The youngest grumbled, indicating the puffy sugar was as good a place as any to take a nap. A moment later, he found himself draped across Huey's back, walking down the hall that lead to their room.  He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow, oblivious to his brothers crawling in on either side of the too-small bed.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
Donald stood in the doorway to the boys' room, eyes focused on the sleeping form in green. His hand gripped his nephew's phone, anger and guilt warring inside him. Most of it was aimed at himself. He was supposed to be their guardian, protecting them as best he could, and yet, he'd almost lost one.    
  
The device in his hand shifted absently and he wondered how much different things would have turned out if Louie had it with him. If Donald hadn't taken it. Would he have still been trapped for hours in the dark? Alone. It was likely the phone would have shorted out once it hit the water, but if it hadn't, it could have saved the boy a lifetime of trauma.    
  
Donald had already made up his mind, but he was finding it difficult to tear his gaze from the trio. Life was hard enough without Della. The boys deserved better.    
  
A tap sounded behind him and he found Scrooge standing in the hallway, a sympathetic frown on his face. They'd both messed up this time, but there was no used dwelling on it. They would face the next moments with renewed vigilance and keep their family safe.    
  
With one last look at the boys, asleep on the bottom bunk, Donald stepped forward and set the phone on the end of the bed. If he needed to, he could find another way to deter his nephew from disregarding the rules, but he was sure the boy had been through enough to keep him out of trouble for a little while.    
  
Bending down, he kissed them each on the head - a detested act by the boys if attempted when awake. He regarded them a second longer before stepping back through the door and closing it quietly behind them.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously going to mentally scar these boys now day... who am I kidding, I already have that fic idea :P just saving it for later!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Again, hope yall enjoyed it!


End file.
